Hilfe
Du benötigst Hilfe beim Tweaking Glitch oder hast Fragen zu diesem Wiki? Nur zu, bearbeite diesen Text und stelle deine Frage. Andere Benutzer können dann deine Frage beantworten. BSoD-Reparier-Code fehlerhaft Hi, ich brauche dringend Hilfe. Ich habe nach mehreren Versuchen den Darkrai-Glitch versucht und kam auch bis zur Zweiten Neumondinsel, nur das dort nicht wie geplant ein Jubelstadt Bereich war sonders ein GTS Bereich. Da ich dort aber das Menü dennoch öffnen konnte habe ich leider gespeichert und landete im BSoD. Um meine Diamant nicht neu zu starteten habe ich mir ein AR zugelegt und auf euren Code gebaut. Es gibt nur ein Problem, erstens geht dieser Code in Platin gar nicht, sowie die Glitches an und für sich. Obwohl ich also alle Codes die ich gefunden habe verglichen habe, gab es tausend varianten, wie ich diesen aktiviere. Ich brauche also eine detaiirte Beschreibung und jemanden der es getestet hat. Denn die Beschreibung hier ist nicht richtig. Wahrscheinlich weil der Code nicht für die deutschen Versionen gemacht sind oder sowas, zumal das Video des Amerikaners etliche Unterschiede zu euer Beschreibung. Also bitte helft mir! Email: mumie1107athotmail.com :Ich kenne nur diese Version des Codes, wenn der nicht funktioniert, weiß ich leider auch nicht weiter. Im Notfall die Pokémon auf Schwarz und Weiß tauschen :( -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 18:13, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Würde ich ja machen, ich habe aber nur Diamant, Soulsilver also nichts mit tauschen. Kennt sich jemand mit dem Problem aus? Das mir jemand einen neuen Code schreibt? ::Vielleicht gibt es im englischen halloforigin-Forum jemanden, der dir helfen kann. -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 16:45, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Schwärze nicht betretbar ich hab die schwarze gemacht kan abba nicht rein gehen :Wo genau? Meinst du beim Darkrai- oder beim Shaymin-Glitch oder was ganz anderes? -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 17:28, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Ich hab auch ein Problem, ich will den Darkraiglitch machen und scheitere bereits beim Eintritt in die Schwärze: Ich bin unterhalb des Gebäudeeingangs, gehe 1 Schritt nach Süden, 5 nach osten, setze meinen Schrittzähler auf 0 und renne nach Norden. Nach 5 Schritten kommt eine unsichtbare Wand. Wenn ich links oder rechts dran vorbeigehe, boxe ich mich ein. Was kann ich tun? Hab auch nochmal die Schwärze neu erzeugt, aber die Wand ist immernoch da. Edit: Hab jetzt erst gelesen, dass das auf Platin gar nicht geht. Das heißt, es gibt für Platin absolut keine Möglichkeit mehr ohne ein AR an Darkrai zu kommen? ::Nein, leider nicht -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 12:21, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage Ich wollte fragen, ob man beim japanischen Top4-Glitch für Shaymin, anstelle auf der üblichen Speicherstelle, auch 100-200 Schritte weiter unten mit dem Forschersack speichern kann und dann einfach nur weiter unten auf dem Buhnenpfad wieder hochkommt. Es ist ja möglich in der deutschen Edition auch in die Schwärze von Herbaros Raum zu gelangen (wurde ja hier gesagt), aber es ist nicht möglich in dem besagten MZ-Bereich mit dem Forschersack zu speichern. Also wenn weiter unten z.B. ein Jubelstadt-Bereich wäre könnte man ja dann da speichern und zu Shaymin gelangen.( Entschuldigung wenn das nicht hierrein passt) :keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an, ob das mit dem Forschersack noch genauso funktioniert, oder ob du dann an einer ganz anderen Stelle raufkommst, kannsts ja einfach mal probieren :) -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 19:45, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann ich leider nicht :( Hab keine zweite Edi. War nur eine Frage. Aber glaubs du es würde gehen? :::Ich habs gradeben ausprobiert, aber da kommt in den nächsten 20 Bereichen nur MZ und man kann den Forschersack immer noch nicht benutzen :( Sonst würde das aber wahrscheinlich gehen -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 14:33, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Schade :( Bei Darkrai braucht mans ja wahrscheinlich nicht auszuprobieren, so klein wie der Bereich ist D: Der Giratina-Glitch Guten Tag^^. Ich wollte mich erkundigen ob der Giratina-Glitch von Auburn(eye) wirklich funktioniert, wäre schön, wenn mir jemand atworten würde und bestätigen könnte, ob der Glitch wirklich klappt. (Und wenn er klappt, dann könnte ihn auch vielleicht jemand einfügen.) :Ja, der funktioniert, kannst das so wie im Video machen, nur nicht mit dem Forschersack speichern sondern über das Menü und dann spielstand neu laden (L+R+Start+Select) -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 08:20, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ist Tweaking ungefährlich ? Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob Tweaking in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich für den Spielstand oder gar das Spielmodul selbst sein kann. Damit meine ich oft und heftig tweaken oder in der Schwärze herum fahren. Beeinflusst es den Spielstand oder das Spielmodul nur überhaupt nicht, wenn ich nichts speichere oder macht es dem Spiel selbst auch nichts aus, wenn ich Speichere. (Jetzt mal abgesehen von einem BSoD) :Beim Tweaking und anschließendem Speichern sollen angeblich Spieldaten geringfügig verändert werden können, das sind jedoch meistens nur kleine Änderungen wie z.B. ob Trainer schon besiegt wurden oder nicht. Diese Änderungen sollen zwar technisch möglich sein, sind jedoch wenn dann äußerst selten und es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass dadurch ein Spielmodul dauerhaften Schaden genommen hat. Natürlich besteht beim Tweaken aber die Gefahr, in der Schwärze gefangen zu sein und dadurch einen neuen Spielstand anfangen zu müssen. -- Shadowtweaker 19:05, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Antwort. Aber ich hab noch eine Frage, nämlich: Wenn ich den BSoD-Test vor dem Speichern mache, dann ist die Chance auf einen BSoD ja im Prinzip gleich 0, aber ich hab angst, dass die Daten Pokemon in meinen Boxen verändert werden könnten. Alle diese Pokemon auf Heart Gold zu tauschen würde mir bei dieser ewig langen Tauschsequenz den letzten Nerv rauben, und ich will sie NOCH NICHT auf meine Weiß tauschen. Soll ich den Glitch trotzdem benutzen? ::An Spieldaten dürften durch Tweaking keine größeren Änderungen vorgenommen werden, es könnte höchstens passieren (aber selbst das ist sehr sehr selten), dass ein Trainer nochmal gegen dich kämpft, obwohl du ihn schon mal besiegt hast. Es ist nicht bekannt, dass beim Tweaking deine Pokémon in der Box auf irgendeine Weise gefährdet wären, also ich denke, dass du dir darum weniger Sorgen machen musst als um einen BSoD. Die Pokémon, die dir am wichtigsten sind, auf deine HeartGold zu tauschen, wäre aber sicherlich auch kein Fehler. -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 16:11, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Kann man eigentlich während eines BSoD auf einer D/P die Pokemon aus der Box auf eine S/W tauschen? Dann wäre ein BSoD ja nur noch halb so schlimm^^ ::::Ich kenn mich mit dem Tausch von D/P auf S/W nicht so aus, aber es könnte schon gehen, ich werd mal bisschen nachforschen, danke für die Idee ;) Edit: Ja, das funktioniert, das war echt eine geniale Idee und wird noch ziemlich nützlich sein! Mach weiter so und melde dich bei Gelegenheit doch mal bei uns im Forum der Tweaking Glitch-Forscher an, wir freuen uns über jeden, der Spaß am Erforschen hat ;)-- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 06:36, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Danke für das Angebot und ich würde mich auch gerne dort anmelden, kann aber nicht, weil ich keine richtige E-Mail-Adresse habe. Ach und während ich gerade schreibe fällt mir noch eine Frage ein, die aber nicht viel mit dem jetzigen Thema zu tun hat, und zwar: Warum wurde das Projekt mit der Liste wo all diese HdB-Bereichen mit den Schrittzahlen stehen abgebroche. Problem beim Darkrai-Glitch Ja also ich habe den Shaymin-Glitch erfolgreich benutzt und dachte mir probierst auch mal den Darkrai- Glitch. Habs zweimal probiert mit dem 1. und mein Bildschirm färbte sich dann immer ca. 2000 Schritte vor dem Erreichen der Neumondinsel komplett schwarz. Also hab ich den Darkrai-Glitch 2 benutzt und wieder das gleiche Problem. Wäre nett Hilfe zu bekommen. Danke :) :Das ist ein Blackout, eigentlich nicht sonderlich gefährlich, hier steht, wie das zu beseitigen ist. -- Shadowtweaker(Diskussion) ::So, der Blackout war kein Problem mehr, ich hab den zweiten Glitch benutzt und hab die Neumondinsel gefunden, aber es ist kein Jubelstadt-Bereich und auch keine Musik sondern Mysteriöse Zone. Was tun? :::Wenn auf der Neumondinsel kein Jubelstadt-Bereich ist, dann musst du einen anderen Glitch probieren. Dass der Darkrai-Glitch 2 funktioniert, ist sowieso sehr unwahrscheinlich, mach lieber den Darkrai-Glitch 1. -- Shadowtweaker(Diskussion) ::::Ja hab ich dann gemacht und hat auch geklappt, ein Blackout kam auch nicht mehr ^^ Vielen Dank! :::: :::: Kann nicht mehr Speichern! Seit ich nach 2.mal versuche den Darkai glitch gemacht habe(und nicht geschafft habe) kann ich nicht mehr speicher! wieso? :Wo bist du? Und warum hat der Darkrai-Glitch nicht funktioniert? -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 09:26, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Hab Leider mein Spielstand geloescht aber in ersten versucht war es ein Blackout(ich hatte gedacht pokemon hat ein Freeze bekommen) :beim 2. Veersuc war ich auf ein freeze stelle getreten :Dann konntest du wahrscheinlich deshalb das Menü nicht öffnen, weil du in einer Mysteriösen Zone warst -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 12:21, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Nein ich konnte das menü öffnen und ich bin in ein normales area,aber ich kann nicht mehr speichern weil da dauernd den fehler ,gespeichertet Daten können nicht überschrieben werden oder so angezeigt :wieso???WIESO????? ::Das hat nichts mit dem Tweaken zu tun, da musst du wohl irgendein anderes Problem mit deiner Karte haben, könnte z.B. sein, dass die interne Batterie leer ist. -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 15:37, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Platin Mal eine Frage kann man bei Platin überhaupt tweaken 89.247.172.25 Ja, Tweaken funktioniert fast genauso wie in D/P (gibt höchstens ein paar Abweichungen bei Tweaking-Mustern und den dadurch hervorgerufenen Effekten), nur in die Schwärze kann man eben nicht mehr richtig -- [[User:Shadowtweaker|'Shadowtweaker']] (Diskussion) 18:16, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 'Hilfe:(' Hallo, ich habe ein Problem. Ich habe bereits beide Darkrai-Glitches ausprobiert. Die 1 und die 2. Bin bei beiden auch zur Neumondinsel gekommen, jedoch war bei beiden kein Jubelstadt Bereich. Sondern eine Mysteriöse Zone. Hat jemand eine Idee wie ich Darkrai trotzdem bekommen kann? :( : :_______ Warscheinlich bist du im Spiel zu weit fortgeschritten. Je weiter man im Spiel ist, desto höher die Warscheinlichkeit, dass bei der Neumondinsel und Buhnenpfad kein Jubelstadt-Bereich ist. Helfen kann da ur ein Neustart des Spiels. ~~~~Kategorie:Hilfe